bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Maxilos Robots
' Maxilos' (stylized as MAXILOS) was the name of a robot model designed by Artakha and used by the Order of Mata Nui as guards. The most notable Maxilos was later taken over by Teridax in order to keep an eye on events going on in Mahri Nui and The Pit. History Maxilos robots were originally built by Artakha, to be used by the Order of Mata Nui as guards for the Pit and on Daxia. It is unknown how many robots were built, or when exactly they began to serve the Order. They were placed in the Pit in order to help Hydraxon guard the prison. When the Great Cataclysm struck, the cells collapsed and the prisoners escaped into the sea. Hydraxon had been badly injured by the earthquake and was subsequently killed by Barraki Takadox. The inmates then managed to get past the remaining robots and flee. The guards pursued them and were separated as they went after their targets. Only one remained in the area around the Pit, and presumably spent the next one thousand years trying to capture the escapees that were still nearby. Teridax's Maxilos Shortly before the Toa Inika were transformed by the Mask of Life, Teridax floated down to the Pit in his Antidermis, found a Maxilos, and inhabited its body. When the Mask of Life transformed the Matoran Dekar into Hydraxon, the new jailer began to chase down the escaped prisoners of the Pit. Unfortunately, he assumed that the Toa Mahri were fugitives as well, and so captured Matoro. He was locked inside a cave, and introduced to Maxilos and Spinax. After Hydraxon left, Makuta revealed his identity to Matoro. However, he assured the Toa that they were on the same side. The other Toa returned to Mahri Nui, wondering where Matoro was. He soon rejoined them, explaining to them that Maxilos and Spinax were their new allies. Maxilos suggested that they split up. He and Matoro then encountered Pridak and Takadox at a Takea hunting ground, but thanks to the unwitting help of Ehlek, they were able to slip away. Later, Teridax informed Matoro that in order to awaken Mata Nui (Being), the stone cord connecting Voya Nui and Mahri Nui would have to be broken, even if it would kill all of the Matoran in those places in the process. As the Toa Mahri evacuated the Matoran and engaged the Barraki in a fierce battle, Makuta came across Hydraxon, and the two began to fight. Hydraxon eventually managed to bury Teridax under a rockslide, defeating him for the time being. He later freed himself and went to stir up the main battle. After a fight with the Barraki, the Maxilos body was badly damaged and Teridax was forced to leave it. As the situation began to wind down, Hydraxon discovered the now-liberated robot and picked up its parts, planning to repair it. However, seeing that it was beyond repair, Hydraxon decided to discard it. Powers and Tools The only Maxilos seen carried a Twin-Bladed Black Fire Sword that could be used to channel its internal electrical energies, and had a Cordak Blaster mounted on its shoulder. Set Information *Maxilos was released in the summer of 2007 and was sold with his energy hound Spinax *Their set number was 8924. *It contained 256 pieces. *Maxilos was unique among the Titans as his body utilized the leg pistons in his torso, allowing him to move his shoulders. *He also featured a different torso construction: instead of a Piraka or Inika torso base, his was constructed of several smaller pieces. *Maxilos's "mask" is also the first one to feature a pinhole rather than a pin, allowing for different length pins to be inserted. *His shoulder plates appear to be the same element as Vezon's face. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Command Toa Jaller'' (Non-canon Appearance) *''Command Toa Nuparu'' (Non-canon Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-canon Appearance) fi:Maxilos Category:Robots Category:Cordak Users Category:The Pit Category:2007 Category:Villains Category:Regular Sets Category:Titans